Always with you
by Rikku Highwind20
Summary: three shots.Axel y Roxas llegan a 1 nuevo instituto y se hacen amigos de una chica k guarda un gran secreto, k tiene k ver esa chica con 1 suicidio acontecido hace casi un año? NaminéxRoxasxAxel. Reviews, please u.u
1. Chapter 1: Friendship

_**Always with you**_

**Chapter 1: Friendship**

Ya habían terminado las clases, todos los compañeros se habían ido ya hacia casa. Ella se sentía desgraciada, nadie la aceptaba tal y como era ¿Por qué nadie entendía como se sentía? ¿Por qué todos la veían como un bicho raro? Ella estaba en el tejado del instituto, se subió a la barandilla y miró hacia abajo. El edificio tenia cinco plantas. Nadie se preocuparía por ella, nadie la esperaba en casa. Siempre había estado sola y moriría sola. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y se dejó caer. El suelo se acercaba a gran velocidad. Mientras caía, pensó que hubiese deseado que alguien la considerara una amiga, o quizá algo más, y cerró los ojos. De pronto sintió un golpe y después todo fue oscuridad.

Roxas y Axel se habían conocido en secundaria. El pelirrojo había repetido dos veces el mismo curso para ir a la misma clase que su amigo y los dos iban hacia su nuevo instituto cogidos de la mano y charlando animadamente. Las primeras clases pasaron muy rápido. Axel, que se aburría, había estado mirando sus compañeros y se había fijado en una muchacha rubia, cuyo pupitre estaba apartado de sus compañeros. Fijándose un poco mas vio que, realmente, el que estaba movido no era el de la muchacha sino los de los que la rodeaban. Pero esa separación se hizo obvia a la hora de la comida. Todas las mesas estaban llenas y Axel y Roxas buscaban alguna donde hubiese dos sillas libres, entonces Axel vio la chica de antes: en la mesa donde se había sentado ella no había nadie más. Axel le indicó la mesa a Roxas con la cabeza. Ambos se acercaron a la muchacha.

- Oye, ¿te importa que nos sentemos en esta mesa?- le preguntó Axel.

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?- contesto la muchacha, después de un silencio incomodo. Parecía extrañada, ya no solo de que se le acercasen, sinó de que le hablasen.

- Si, no hay nadie más en la mesa.- dijo Axel sonriendo- ¿podemos sentarnos aquí?

- Sí, claro que sí.- dijo la chica dedicándoles una tímida sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se sentaron cerca de la muchacha. Axel sentía curiosidad por esa chica.

- Oye, ¿como te llamas?- Preguntó el pelirrojo- Yo soy Axel y él es Roxas.

- Me llamo Naminé. – contestó tímidamente la muchacha.

- Vamos a la misma clase – dijo Axel.

- Lo sé, sois los nuevos. – Contestó Naminé – os he visto.

- ¿Porqué tus compañeros han separado sus pupitres del tuyo? – Preguntó Axel – ¡Si eres muy simpática!

- Por los rumores que corren por ahí, supongo.- Dijo Naminé, bajando la mirada.

-¿porqué no te sientas con nosotros?- Roxas acababa de entrar en la conversación. Normalmente, Axel era quien se daba cuenta de todo lo que sucedía en la clase y hablaba por los dos. Él no intervenía casi nunca. Pero lo que le hacían los compañeros a Naminé no tenía perdón.

Al terminar de comer, fueron los primeros en llegar a clase y movieron sus pupitres, para ponerse cerca de su nueva amiga. El profesor entraba en ese momento y les preguntó que hacían. Contestaron a unísono, casi sin darse cuenta: "Nos ponemos al lado de nuestra amiga" El profesor sonrió, pero no pudo evitar pensar cuanto duraría esa "amistad."

Los compañeros se quedaron un rato parados, al darse cuenta del movimiento de pupitres. Axel y Roxas les oyeron susurrar, hasta que el profesor pidió silencio y empezó a dar clase. Al terminar la clase, los chicos acompañaron a Naminé hasta su casa, una mansión que parecía abandonada. Naminé estaba contenta, quizás ellos podrían… No, lo más probable era que se separasen de ella. Naminé empezó a recorrer el camino que había entre la verja y la puerta de la mansión mientras se despedia de ellos dos.

Al día siguiente, un muchacho, llamado Sora, paró a los dos amigos a mitad del camino y le dijo que quería contarles algo, referente a Naminé.

- A ver, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tientes que contarnos?- Axel se estaba picando, ¿Qué pretendía ese muchacho, ahora?-¡¡desembucha ya!!

- Veréis, no deberíais acercaros más a Naminé. Ella es una bruja.- Dijo Sora.

- ¿eso era lo que tenias que decirnos?- Dijo Axel - ¡bah, déjanos en paz!

- ¡No es solo eso! Supongo que no sabíais que hubo una muerte extraña en este instituto ¿verdad? – Dijo Sora – Una chica cayó desde lo alto del edificio. Naminé estaba allí arriba en ese momento. Y lo mas extraño… ¡ No se encontró el cadáver! Solo se encontró sangre de la victima.

- Oí decir que fue un suicidio.- dijo Axel, quitando importancia al asunto.

- Naminé es capaz de manipular la voluntad de cualquiera con sus poderes, le fue muy fácil matar a esa chica.- Dijo Sora- Si apreciáis vuestra vida no os acerquéis a ella. Yo ya os he advertido.

Los muchachos se miraron, no sabían si creérselo, realmente era un poco… surrealista. Mejor preguntarle directamente a Naminé. Fueron a buscarla a su casa y la encontraron esperándoles, cabizbaja.

- ¡Hola, Naminé! ¿Qué tal?- Dijo Axel, intentando animarla un poco.

- Ya os lo han dicho ¿verdad?- les preguntó sin rodeos.

- ¿Lo de que eres una bruja? Si – Axel no iba a ocultárselo- pero no me lo acabo de creer.

- Lo soy.- Dijo Naminé- ¿aun queréis ser amigos míos?

- Me creeré que eres una bruja porqué tu me lo has dicho - dijo Axel - pero no me creo que tú seas capaz de matar a nadie.

- No he matado a nadie.- dijo Naminé medio llorando.

- Mira, Naminé, a mi parecer Axel es más peligroso que tú – Dijo Roxas, esbozando una media sonrisa y dándole un pañuelo a su amiga- y no por eso lo dejo de lado.

- ¡Eso, eso! Yo soy peligroso, soy un pirómano.- Dijo Axel, medio riendo – Seremos tus amigos, si tu quieres, claro.

- ¡¡Claro que quiero!!- dijo Naminé.

- Bueno, aclarado esto, te parece que vayamos tirando hacia clase, Nami-chan?

Naminé sonrió, se cogió de las manos de Axel y Roxas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz.

En clase, los compañeros alucinaron al verla llegar, antes que sus dos amigos, sonriente.

En la hora de la comida ella buscó una mesa libre y se sentó a esperar a sus amigos, guardándoles las mochilas. La gente al verla sentada en esa mesa, buscaban otra. A ella eso ya no le importaba, porqué sabia que no se volvería a sentar sola nunca más. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Axel y Roxas se sentaron, el pelirrojo a su lado y el rubio justo delante de ella. -Ellos vieron que Sora les hacia señas para que fuesen con él. Al verlo, Naminé le sonrió y le señaló los asientos vacíos de su mesa. No quedaba ninguna otra libre. Axel, sonriendo, le hizo señas a Sora para que se acercase. A regañadientes el grupito de Sora se acercó a Axel.

- ¿Que pasa, Axel?- preguntó Sora, visiblemente nervioso.

- Sentaos aquí.- Dijo el pelirrojo- No hay ninguna otra mesa libre.

- Esto….- dijo Kairi que miraba a Naminé todo el rato.

- Si queréis sentaros en el suelo, vosotros mismos - dijo Naminé sonriéndoles.

- Fue una pena que se quemasen tres mesas, eh?- Dijo Roxas, riendo por lo bajo.

- Vamos, sentaos, que Nami-chan no muerde.- Dijo Axel, bromeando.

Después de mirar alrededor, sin saber muy bien que hacer, Sora se sentó al lado de Roxas, quedando enfrente de Axel. Los demás siguieron el ejemplo de Sora. Era verdad que no había otra mesa libre, porque la noche anterior se habían quemado tres mesas del comedor y no las repondrían hasta la semana siguiente. En la mesa solo se oía hablar a Axel, Roxas y Naminé. Los otros no dijeron palabra, pero se quedaron mirando a Naminé. ¿Cuanto hacia que no la veían reírse así? Sora, Riku y Kairi recordaban cuando llegaron al instituto y conocieron a Naminé. Era muy tímida pero tan amable que era fácil cogerle cariño. Eran sus mejores amigos, hasta el día del suicidio. Ese día, Naminé se había declarado a Sora. Él sabia que a ella le resultaba difícil decirle todo eso y no quería perderla como amiga. Le dijo que no, porque ya estaba con otra persona. Era verdad, había empezado a salir con Kairi. Sora recordaba que ella había sonreído y le había dicho: "No pasa nada, ya sé con quien estas saliendo." En realidad, cuando se enteró del suicidio pensó que la victima era Naminé y cuando la vio en clase, se sintió aliviado. Luego empezaron los rumores, los compañeros la empezaron a dejar de lado, a hacerle el vacío. Él procuró ayudarla, estuvo a su lado hasta un día que la vio ir a la azotea del instituto y llorar apoyada a la barandilla. Cuando Sora le preguntó porqué iba allí, ella no le respondió, solo lloró. Él terminó pensando que era porque la verdad era lo decían los demás y acabó yéndose de su lado. ¿Se habría equivocado? ¿Seguiría ella yendo a la azotea? Al terminar de comer, fue hacia Naminé, que iba de camino hacia clase y le preguntó lo que tiempo atrás le había preguntado: ¿que haces cunado vas a la azotea, Naminé? ¿Lloras por la chica que se suicidó? ¿O porque te sientes culpable de algo?" Esta vez, Naminé le contestó, mirándole a los ojos, "No me creerías si te lo dijese, Sora" y se marchó, decidida, hacia clase.

Ese día, las clases terminaban pronto. Naminé fue a la azotea, se acercó a la barandilla y se subió a ella, como si fuera una autómata. Roxas y Axel la habían seguido, sin que se diese cuenta. Naminé miraba hacia abajo y, de pronto, se dejó caer hacia delante. Sus amigos corrieron lo mas aprisa que pudieron. Por suerte, Axel llegó a tiempo para cogerla, antes de que se precipitase al vacío. Una vez la había subido, la examinó, preocupado, y la zarandeó.

- Oye, Nami ¿porqué has hecho eso?- Axel respiraba aceleradamente y Roxas le echó una mirada interrogante.

Como respuesta, ella rompió a llorar. Los chicos se miraron y, tras unos instantes de duda, la abrazaron a unísono.

- Tranquila, ya pasó todo.- Dijo Axel, intentando tranquilizarla – ya nos lo contaras, no hay prisa.

- Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, nos has asustado – Añadió Roxas.

Permanecieron un buen rato abrazados hasta que su llanto cesó.

- Gracias, chicos. – Dijo Naminé, quedándose sentada en el suelo y examinando a Axel. Ella le miraba fijamente, así que Axel se limitó a sonreírle, levantarse y ofrecerle la mano. Naminé aceptó la mano que le tendía y luego sacó su propio pañuelo y, con él, se la vendó. Se había dado cuenta de que tenía un corte.

- Estooooo, ¿Os apetece un helado de sal marina?- preguntó Axel, cambiando de tema.

Tanto Naminé como Roxas dijeron que sí. Esa tarde la pasaron en el parque comiendo helado y riendo.

Ya anochecía cuando acompañaron a Naminé hasta su casa. Ella les sonrió y, ya que era viernes, les ofreció pasar la noche en su casa.

- ¿No se enfadaran tus padres, Nami-chan? – Dijo Axel – por nosotros no hay problema, pero tú…

- ¿No os lo había dicho? Vivo sola – Explicó Naminé, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

- Pues vale ¡Nos quedamos!- Dijo Axel - ¿verdad, Roku?

- Si, no nos espera nadie.- dijo Roxas, sonriendo.

Naminé les hizo entrar en la mansión y les dio a elegir entre las muchas habitaciones que había en su hogar. Ambos eligieron habitaciones cercanas a la de Naminé. Ella les mostró su cuarto, que era totalmente blanco.

-Bien, pues hasta la hora de cenar, podéis pasear por los jardines o investigar la casa.- dijo Naminé.

Luego, se giró y, con una última sonrisa, entró en su cuarto.

Los chicos se miraron y decidieron investigar la casa. A ver si Olette tenía razón y la mansión de Naminé estaba encantada. Empezaron a recorrer las habitaciones y se dieron cuenta que en la de Naminé faltaba algo que en todas las demás había: Un espejo.

Mientras, Naminé destapó un espejo, cuyo marco parecía hecho de diamantes, que estaba oculto en la habitación, tragó saliva y se miró en él.

**END OF CHAPTER1 **

**DEDICATORIA**: De nuevo, dedico este capitulo a mis friends Axel y Roxas. Y tb a Naru, a Sasu y toda la peña que me apoya.

**NOTA:** Espero que os guste. Si teneis alguna duda podeis comentarla, si no afecta demasiado al argumento os la resolveré Con este iré mas rápido actualizando. //// ¡¡¡Nos vemos pronto!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de KH no son mios, sino de Square. Yo solo soy una fan con mucha imaginación. **

**_Always with you_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

**A la hora de la cena, Axel y Roxas fueron hacia el comedor de la mansión charlando animadamente. Para su sorpresa, Naminé ya les esperaba. La largísima mesa del comedor estaba a rebosar de suculentos platos, entre los cuales se hallaban, sin lugar a dudas, los favoritos de los dos chicos que miraban la mesa sin acabarse de creer que toda esa comida fuese para ellos. Naminé les invitó a sentarse en la mesa y les animó a comer todo lo que quisiesen. **

**-¡¡ Nunca había visto tanta comida junta!! –Exclamó Axel – ¿seguro que es para nosotros, Nami-chan?**

**- Si. - dijo Naminé sonriendo – Podéis comer todo lo que os apetezca.**

**- Gracias, Naminé - dijo Roxas, examinando la mesa.**

**Un rato después, habiendo comido mas de lo que habían comido en toda su vida, los chicos agradecían a Naminé el banquete y le hablaban de su vida fuera de la escuela.**

**- Roku y yo vivimos en una fábrica abandonada, dormimos en una manta los dos pegados, sobretodo en invierno. – explicaba Axel a una mas que interesada Naminé – Comemos lo que podemos pagar con los trabajitos por horas que encuentro.**

**- Estudiamos gracias a una beca.- Añadió Roxas.**

**- Sois huérfanos, igual que yo... – Dijo Naminé – Pero… yo he tenido más suerte que vosotros, mis padres me dejaron una pequeña fortuna y… esta vieja mansión.**

**- Bueno, Nami-chan… Tampoco es que hayamos tenido tan mala suerte – dijo Axel mirando a su amiga – Nosotros nos conocimos hace tiempo y desde entonces hemos estado siempre juntos. Y, ahora, te tenemos a ti. **

**Con esta ultima frase, Naminé rompió a llorar. Los chicos se le acercaron sin saber muy bien que hacer y, entonces, la oyeron murmurar "Axel, eres tonto." Los chicos se miraron y empezaron a reír. Al poco, los tres estaban riendo a carcajada limpia. Cuando las risas empezaron a apagarse, Axel, haciéndose el ofendido exclamó: "Así que soy tonto… pues…¡¡ Te haré cosquillas hasta qué lo retires!!". Y eso hizo. Rieron hasta quedarse sin aliento y, mas tarde, le dieron las buenas noches a Naminé y se fueron a las habitaciones a dormir. Naminé también se fue a su habitación, apagando todas las luces que había en la mansión.**

**Sonaban las campanas anunciando la media noche, cuando Axel se despertó sobresaltado. En su vida había tenido pesadillas, pero, extrañamente, esa noche tuvo un sueño horrible. Axel se levantó y fue al baño, que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo.**

**Volviendo de allí, vio una silueta blanca que se dirigía hacia él, iluminada por una luz que parecía salir de ella. ¿seria un fantasma¿Realmente la casa estaba encantada?**

**El espectro se le acercaba cada vez mas. Al cabo de un rato, el chico pelirrojo reconoció la figura: era Naminé. Seguramente no podía conciliar el sueño y se ha puesto a pasear por el corredor. Cuando Naminé se encontraba cerca de él, Axel la saludó cordialmente. Pero Naminé no solo no le contestó sino que ni tan siquiera pareció darse cuenta que él se encontraba allí. Axel pensó Al final, va a chocar conmigo. Debe ir somnámbula. Axel intentó apartarse pero no lo consiguió, el muchacho viéndosela encima, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe del choque pero, en vez de eso, notó como si una corriente helada le atravesara. Entonces, abrió los ojos y se giró, la espectral figura seguía su recorrido, impasible. Axel hecho a andar en dirección a su habitación y vio a Roxas, que se le acercaba pálido como una sábana. Entraron en la habitación del pelirrojo y, sentados en la cama, se pusieron a hablar. **

**- ¿Aku, estas bien? – preguntó el muchacho rubio.**

**- Si…- contestó el pelirrojo - ¿Qué ha pasado, Roku?**

**- Ella… te ha atravesado… literalmente. – contestó Roxas, con evidentes muestras de nerviosismo.**

**Axel se levantó y fue al pasillo. La espectral figura volvía a pasar. Entonces, cogidos de la mano, los dos chicos entraron en la habitación de Naminé. Se acercaron a la cama y vieron a su amiga durmiendo, placidamente, en ella. Como para asegurarse, Axel le tocó el rostro: estaba helada. Pero, sorprendentemente, la chica abrió sus ojos color zafiro. Medio adormilada, encendió la luz de su mesita de noche y les miró como preguntándose que hacían allí. Los chicos le contaron lo que habían visto y ella les sonrió.**

**- Olette dijo lo mismo cuando se quedó a dormir.- les contó Naminé, sonriendo - ¿por qué creéis que dice que mi mansión esta embrujada?**

**- Anda…. – Dijo Axel – Pero, Nami-chan, tú antes estabas helada.**

**- ¿Ah, Si?- dijo la rubia – Siempre ha sido así. Desde que era pequeña.**

**- Bueno, si es así, nos quedamos mas tranquilos. – Dijo Axel – Supongo.**

**- Volved a la cama, que no os quedan muchas horas de sueño. - dijo Naminé. **

**Los chicos se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, el olor del desayuno les hizo espabilarse y los dos muchachos bajaron a desayunar. Naminé ya les esperaba. Una vez terminaron, Naminé propuso ir a la playa. Roxas coreó la propuesta, pero Axel dijo que no podían ir porque no tenían bañador. Naminé sonrió.**

**- Sabia que dirías eso – Dijo, entre risas, la chica rubia - Por eso, me he tomado la libertad de compraros uno para cada uno. Espero que os gusten.**

**Naminé les ofreció un paquete a cada uno. Un bañador azul con rebordes de cuadros blancos y negros para Roxas y un bañador negro con dibujos de llamas para Axel.**

**- Anda, id y ponéoslos, mientras, yo me pondré el mío. – Les dijo Naminé, riéndose de la cara que había puesto Axel al ver los paquetes.**

**- ¡¡¡Siiiiii!!!- dijo Roxas, mientras se llevaba a Axel hacia su habitación - Vamos, Aku… que tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa.**

**Un par de horas después llegaban a la playa. Allí, se encontraron con Sora y compañía.**

**Kairi estaba tomando el sol con sus gafas de sol rosas y su bikini a juego. Selphie estaba a su lado, charlando animadamente. Wakka y Tidus entrenaban para el siguiente partido de bitzball y Sora y Riku estaban jugando en el agua. **

**Una vez se hubieron quitado la ropa que llevaban encima el bañador, Roxas tiró de Axel hacia el agua, pidiéndole que le enseñase a nadar. Mientras Naminé, con un bikini blanco con ribetes dorados, se reía de los intentos de huida del pelirrojo. Sin pensar, Naminé se acercó a ellos y, dándole la espalda a Roxas, le preguntó a Axel el porqué de su fobia al agua. **

**- Demyx. – Contestó escuetamente el pelirrojo - Ese es el motivo de mi fobia.**

**- ah, vaya…. – Dijo Naminé, un poquito sorprendida.**

**- ¡Oye, Nami! – exclamó Roxas.**

**- ¿Si? – contestó la chica volviéndose hacia el chico. ( y por lo tanto, dándole la espalda a Axel.)**

**- ¿Como te hiciste esa cicatriz? – preguntaron a unísono los dos chicos.**

**-¿eh¿La de la espalda?- dijo Naminé – Me caí, pero no fue nada. **

**Una cicatriz recorría la espalda de Naminé, desde el lado derecho del cuello hasta la base de la espalda, en el lado izquierdo. Sora se había acercado a ella y con voz queda se dirigió a ella.**

**- ¿Desde cuando la tienes, Naminé? – Preguntó Sora. **

**- me la hice poco después del… suicidio. –contestó Naminé.**

**- Me alegro de que… no fuese nada – Comentó Sora**

**Como respuesta, Naminé le sonrió. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se interesaban por ella. Todos se habían acercado. Riku se colocó cerca de Sora, se pasaron unos minutos mirándose a los ojos y, luego, Riku se acercó a Naminé y le ofreció una lata de refresco, que llevaban en una neverita. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Tidus y Wakka les pasaron unas latas a Axel y a Roxas. El grupo les invitó, muy a pesar de algunos miembros, a poner sus toallas cerca de las suyas y a jugar al blitzball con ellos. Unas horas después, y después de un par de lecciones "made in Wakka" sobre el arte de la natación, se despidieron de ellos y volvieron cada uno a su casa. Mientras acompañaban a Naminé a la mansión, ella les propuso de quedarse a vivir permanentemente en la mansión, con ella. Los chicos aceptaron, con una mas que evidente euforia, la propuesta de su amiga.**

**Unas semanas después, el trío iba hacia el instituto charlando. Axel le contó a Naminé que tenia una pesadilla todas las noches: La veía a ella, andando por una senda oscura y, de pronto, la veía caer y desaparecer y, cuando se acercaba, veía una tumba abierta y él caía en ella, empujado por alguien que reía. Naminé le dijo que era solo un sueño, que no tenia por que preocuparse.**

**Al llegar al hall del instituto vieron que, justo al lado de las escaleras habían colocado un enorme espejo que reflejaba el bullicio de gente que subía y bajaba las escaleras. Al ver el espejo, Naminé empalideció y, rápidamente, dijo que prefería ir por las escaleras de detrás, un camino considerablemente mas largo. Los chicos se miraron y Axel se puso justo delante de ella. El pelirrojo era considerablemente más alto que ella. **

**- Yo te cubro – dijo Axel, sonriendo.**

**Naminé sonrió. Realmente, si Axel andaba a su lado no se la veía. Así que fueron por el camino mas corto. Kairi hablaba excelencias del espejo que su padre había regalado al instituto y de lo bonito que quedaba al pie de las escaleras. Los dos amigos vieron que Naminé no quería ni salir de clase para no ver el espejo. Pero pronto Axel tuvo una idea: si no hay espejo, no hay miedo (y Kairi dejará de alardear). Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, se acercó al espejo y lo tocó. Con el fuego que, invisible para los demás, salía de sus manos, calentó el espejo hasta volverlo opaco. Luego volvió a la clase y esperó. Una chica de otra clase entró y anunció a todo el mundo que se habían quedado sin espejo. Naminé miró a Axel y le dio las gracias disimuladamente. Al saberse la noticia, Sora se puso a reir, tanto que se cayó al suelo. Los demás también reían, algunos disimuladamente, otros a carcajada limpia. Volviendo, solo se hablaba de lo muy enfadada que parecía estar Kairi.**

**Una vez en la mansión, mientras Axel estaba en uno de sus trabajos por horas, Naminé reunió todo su valor y, como hizo tiempo atrás con Sora, se declaró, pero, esta vez, a Roxas. Realmente, Naminé tenia claro que le iba a dar calabazas, que él solo la veía como una amiga… ¡¡ pero tampoco perdía nada por probarlo!!**

**Roxas se quedó de piedra, no se lo esperaba. Eligió las palabras con cuidado, no quería hacerle daño a Naminé. **

**- Mira, Nami... no te veo como una novia… pero tampoco como una amiga…- empezó a explicar Roxas – más bien, te veo como… una hermana.**

**- Vaya…- Contestó ella – ¡esta si que no me la esperaba! Una hermana…**

**Roxas la miraba sorprendido, no solo no se había enfadado sino que se esperaba que le dijese que solo era "una amiga".**

**- ¡Que rara eres Nami! – exclamó Roxas.**

**- Quizá. Pero, sabes, me alegro de ser como "una hermana" para ti – dijo la muchacha, sonrojándose.**

**Una vez hubo llegado Axel, Naminé les contó su época "feliz" con Sora y los demás. También les contó que se había declarado a Sora, aun a sabiendas que estaba saliendo con alguien. Luego les relató brevemente los amargos recuerdos que tenia de "después del suicidio" y de cómo, uno por uno, sus amigos la fueron abandonando.**

**Ya era tarde cuando se fueron a dormir. Naminé entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Luego se acercó al espejo, lo destapó y se miró en él.**

**El espejo no le devolvió su imagen, sino la de un mueble que tenia justo a su espalda. **

– **Chapter 2 end –

* * *

Nota de la autora: Espero que os guste este segundo capitulo. Me alegro de que haya tenido tan buena acojida y os doy las gracias por ello. El siguiente capítulo será el último. Gracias por los reviews!!! Matta neee!****

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll be always with you

**Always with you**

_Diclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts son propiedad de Square Enix, no mía._

_Nota de la Autora: Este es el último capitulo de este fic, pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en terminarlo, pero he estado con una depresión enorme y no podía escribir, y menos este capitulo. Para terminar, No me matéis, por favor. _

**Chapter 3: I'll be always with you**

Pasaron las vacaciones de verano, tan rápido que casi no se dieron cuenta. Fueron a ver el Hanabi (N/A: los fuegos artificiales), luciendo sus kimonos y comiendo algodón de azúcar junto a su amiga. Estuvieron en el parque de atracciones y se rieron viendo a Sora y a Kairi peleándose para entrar con Riku en el túnel del terror, mientras ellos entraban en la atracción cogidos de la mano.

Pero, cuanto mas tiempo pasaban juntos, mas triste se ponía Namine, puesto que sabia que su tiempo se terminaba y que se acercaba el momento de decir adiós.

Los dos chicos, que no eran tontos, se habían dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Namine y, al poco de empezar las clases, mientas comían un helado en el parque, pasó lo inevitable.

- Nami-chan – dijo Axel – ¿te preocupa algo?

- No me preocupa nada, Aku – Contesto Namine, con una risita fingida.

- Nami, no nos mientas – dijo Roxas – SABEMOS que algo te ocurre. La pregunta es: ¿Qué te pasa?

Namine titubeó, mirando primero los ojos verdes de Axel, que desprendían una preocupación creciente, y pasando a los ojos azules de Roxas, desafiantes. Finalmente, después de un silencio incomodo, la muchacha dirigió la mirada al suelo y contestó.

- No es algo de lo que pueda hablar aquí – Susurró Namine, con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible – y aunque os lo cuente no hay nada que podáis hacer al respecto.

- Solo cuéntanoslo y lo veremos – Dijo Axel.

- Cuando lleguemos a casa – Respondió la muchacha.

El trío dejo a un lado el tema y charlaron sobre temas triviales y anécdotas graciosas hasta que el tiempo empezó a refrescar y decidieron volver a casa.

"¿Que nos oculta Nami?" pensaba Roxas, dirigiendo una mirada pensativa a Axel, mientras esperaban a que Namine abriera la puerta. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que el pelirrojo se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.

Al entrar, Naminé les condujo al salón y les dio la espalda. El sonido de un trueno sobresaltó a los muchachos, había empezado una tormenta. Los minutos pasaron en un silencio, roto solamente por la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad. Los chicos, nerviosos ante el silencio de su amiga, se acercaron a ella. Con un rápido movimiento, Naminé agarró la tela que tapaba el espejo de la estancia y la arrancó. Luego se colocó delante del espejo y se quedó mirando el reflejo solitario de sus dos amigos. Las lagrimas recorrieron su rostro mientras su mente decía: "ha llegado la hora."

Los chicos, al oírla llorar hicieron lo único que podían hacer: intentar consolarla. Se abrazaron a ella tan estrechamente como pudieron. Fue entonces cuando oyeron a Namine susurrar: "si os hubiese conocido antes…"

- Mirad el espejo – Les dijo Namine – Miradlo!

Los chicos hicieron lo que les pedía, mientras los truenos resonaban a su alrededor. Un relámpago ilumino la habitación, mostrándoles un reflejo de si mismos, con los brazos entrelazados y casi tocándose… pero sin "nadie" entre ellos. La imagen de su amiga no se reflejaba.

_ ¿QUÉ…? – Dijo Roxas, sin entender lo que veía. Axel se había quedado mudo.

- Yo… yo ya no existo - Dijo Namine – No estoy lo que se llama "viva".

- Nami-chan… Estas delante de mí, te veo, puedo tocarte, respiras… Dijo Axel, recuperando la facultad del habla - ¿Eso no es estar vivo?

- Sigo en este mundo, en una mera copia de mi cuerpo, que se mantiene gracias a mi magia – Explico Namine a sus amigos – Pero mi magia también tiene un límite.

- ¿Que ocurrió? – Pregunto Roxas – ¿Como… moriste?

Naminé rió.

-¿Sabes? Lo mas gracioso es que me culparon… de mi propia muerte – dijo Namine, poniéndose seria de repente – si hubiese esperado un año mas…

Y se echó a llorar, apoyada en el hombro de Roxas.

- Entonces… el suicidio de hace un año… - Dijo Axel, encontrando de repente que todos lo misterios que rodeaban a su amiga se esclarecían. – La escena de la azotea … la fobia a los espejos… todo encaja… excepto…

- Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien "cómo" mi magia me convirtió en lo que soy ahora – dijo Naminé – Lo único que sé es que, justo en el instante antes de chocar contra el suelo y perder la vida… desee haber tenido "amigos de verdad".

- Nami… - Dijo Roxas.

- No podría haber encontrado mejores amigos que vosotros – dijo Namine – pero…el milagro se termina aquí, este es mi último año.

- NO! – Exclamó Roxas - no puede ser…

- ¿cuanto tiempo…? – Preguntó Axel.

- En tres meses mi poder se terminará y… moriré - dijo Naminé – pero, no penséis mas en esto, quiero vivir lo que me queda feliz… junto a vosotros.

- Ahora que lo pienso, Nami -chan – dijo Axel – Nunca te hemos preguntado cuando es tu cumpleaños.

- Es dentro de una semana – dijo Namine – El viernes.

- Pues celebrémoslo a lo grande! – Dijo Axel- Hagamos que sea memorable ¿eh, Nami-chan?

- Si!! – dijo Naminé, alzando el puño y poniéndose a reír al ver una exagerada imitación de su voz y postura, de manos de un pelirrojo muy bromista.

- Aku! Payaso! – Exclamo Roxas, riendo.

- Bueno, Roku –dijo Axel haciéndose el ofendido – Ser un payaso tiene sus ventajas.

- ¿Ventajas? ¿Que ventajas? - pregunto el muchacho rubio.

- Por ejemplo, animar a una amiga- dijo el pelirrojo, uniéndose a las risas.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres amigos bajaron al sótano donde se hallaba el verdadero cuerpo de Namine. Allí, vieron una capsula en forma de flor que mantenía el cuerpo de su amiga gracias a la magia. Vieron que llevaba el vestido blanco que tanto le gustaba a su amiga, machado de sangre, al igual que su pelo. Su rostro, pero, mostraba una profunda sensación de paz.

- Mi alma vaga por esta mansión cuando este cuerpo duerme – dijo Naminé, colocando la mano izquierda encima de su pecho. Los chicos guardaron silencio y le pasaron un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

Ese Viernes Naminé llegó a casa acompañada por Roxas. Entró primera, fue hacia el comedor y encendió la luz. La pobre muchacha dio un bote cuando un sonoro " Sorpresa!" lleno la habitación y se encontró rodeada de todos sus amigos.

Cada uno de sus antiguos amigos y los nuevos que había hecho estando con Roxas y Axel… todos estaban allí. Namine se paso la velada dando las gracias y recordando los buenos tiempos del pasado. Cuando la gente ya se marchaba, Roxas saco su regalo y se lo dio.

- No es gran cosa - dijo el muchacho - pero espero que te guste, "Imoto-chan"

Namine desenvolvió el regalo y se encontró con una pulsera como la que llevaba Roxas. La chica sonrió, abrazó al muchacho y le dio las gracias unas cien veces ( XD).

Axel se adelantó y colocó alrededor de la muñeca derecha de su amiga una cinta roja, en cuyo centro colgaba una piedra blanca en forma de lágrima. Naminé no sabia que decir, así que simplemente se abrazó a sus amigos, mientras ellos se miraban y sonreían, satisfechos.

Pasaron los días y, poco a poco, se acercaba el instante en que debían decirse adiós. Ese día Namine dejó una carta en la taquilla de Sora, que ponía lo siguiente:

"Mi muy querido amigo Sora,

Te escribo estas letras para responder a una pregunta que me hiciste hace ya mucho tiempo. Ese día en la azotea, yo lloraba por mi misma. Porque me sentía sola y creía que no tenia, ni tendría jamás, un amigo de verdad… y ahora me doy cuenta que siempre tuve un amigo a mi lado, intentando ayudarme. Perdóname.

Ahora, después de conocerles a ellos me he dado cuenta que siempre te tuve a mi lado y que te fuiste por mi culpa. Me gustaría que pudieses volver a considerarme tu amiga.

Firmado: Naminé.

PD: Sed muy felices, tu y Riku."

Después, salió corriendo al ver al castaño acercarse y oyó a Riku llamarla. Pero ella siguió corriendo. Fue al encuentro de Axel y Roxas y los tres marcharon hacia el bosque. Habían ido muchas veces allí y conocían bien la zona. Pronto llegaron a un montículo rocoso donde crecía un gran cerezo que, misteriosamente, siempre estaba en flor. Justo delante de ese gran árbol había un gran precipicio que otorgaba unas preciosas vistas del bosque de alrededor. Los chicos recordaban que allí se habían dado su primer beso, hacia ya unos meses.

Naminé se paró a un paso del precipicio y se giró hacia sus amigos.

- Ha llegado la hora, chicos - Dijo Naminé, mirándoles con ternura – Mi magia ya no puede mantenerme mas aquí.

- Nami-chan… - Dijo Axel – Te echaremos de menos

- Y yo a vosotros – Dijo la joven bruja, mientras su ya de por si blanca piel se volvía aún mas pálida y su vestido blanco se mecía con el viento, en sus muñecas llevaba los regalos que sus amigos le habían dado en su cumpleaños – Solo espero que algún día, en otra vida… podamos volver a encontrarnos.

- Nami… - Dijo Roxas – No te vayas…

- Roku, yo estaré aquí mismo – dijo Naminé, señalando a la vez los corazones de los dos chicos – **Con vosotros, para siempre.**

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti, nami-chan? – Dijo Axel, cogiendo a Roxas por los hombros intentando consolarle.

- Podéis cuidar de mi mansión y aprovechar las becas que mis padres pagaron y que yo no aprovecharé – dijo Naminé, tendiéndole una carpeta a Axel – porque ahora todo eso es vuestro.

Axel cogió la carpeta y abrazó a su amiga, como si se abrazase a su propia vida. Roxas se unió al abrazo colectivo al instante. Cuando llegó la puesta de sol, Naminé se separó de sus amigos y, acercándose al borde del precipicio, se dejó caer hacia delante. A mitad del descenso se giró de cara al cielo y sonrió. "solo quiero volver a nacer para estar de nuevo junto a vosotros", pensó Naminé, mientras el vacío le daba la bienvenida.

Los dos chicos bajaron corriendo por el sendero en dirección al fin del acantilado. Allí vieron a su amiga, envuelta en un charco de sangre carmesí. Se acercaron a ella y miraron su pulso. Al ver que su amiga se había ido definitivamente, Roxas se puso a llorar cogiendo la mano inerte de la chica y Axel llamó a una ambulancia, mientras miraba el placido rostro de su amiga. **Naminé se había ido.**

El día del funeral, casi todo el instituto se reunió para darle el último adiós a la sencilla, tímida y dulce Naminé. Al terminar la sencilla ceremonia, Riku y Sora se acercaron a los dos mejores amigos de Naminé.

- Solo quería que supierais que Naminé me escribió una nota antes de morir. – Les dijo Sora - Quería hablar con ella al día siguiente, cuando me enteré…

- Queríamos pedirle perdón – Explicó Riku.

Roxas y Axel se miraron y sintieron como si dos suaves y calidas manos se posaran en sus hombros., dándoles fuerzas.

- Estamos seguros de que ella os perdona – Dijo Axel.

- Y que no os guarda rencor por lo que pasó – dijo Roxas.

Los dos chicos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, era como si pudiesen oír la voz de Naminé diciéndoles:

"**Yo siempre estaré aquí, con vosotros"**

– **Fin–**

Comentario: He aquí el final de este fic, espero que os haya gustado. He de decir que hubo un tiempo en que estuve a punto de modificar este final por uno mas"feliz". Pero me he decidido por dejarlo tal y como fue ideado en un principio. Si tengo comments a favor podría poner el epilogo, el otro final… pero solo si me lo pedís.

Agradecimientos: A todos los que os habéis dignado a leer y comentar este fic, porque me habéis dado fuerzas para seguirlo y terminarlo. Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo porque si no fuese por vosotros yo no hubiera seguido escribiendo ni este, ni ningún otro fic. ¡¡Doozo arigato gosaimasu!!


End file.
